Two Step
by Lady Lovely Locks
Summary: AU Rin goes to a brand new boarding school on a dance scholarship. Too stubborn and independent, she finds herself in need of change. Where is the line between doing what is right for you and doing what is right for everyone else? :RinKohaku:
1. Eden

**_Authors Note: _**_Hello my lovlies!!! This is one of my original fics that I have decided to bring back. I guess I feel the passion for it again. **Note: This fic is not stolen**, it was under my old penname but I have a new account now __:)! Please don't forget to read & **review.** They are much appreciated!!! Note this is dominantly Rin/Kohaku and some Inu/Kag, and there will be sexual content **later in the story **but I'm giving warning!!! Beware later on, if you are underage to read smexy scenes or do not enjoy steamy goodness. On with the show!!!!_

* * *

**  
**

**Two Step**

Summary: (AU) Rin goes to a brand new boarding school on a dance scholarship. Too curious, too stubborn, and too nosey, she gets herself caught up in something she can't control. Where is the line between doing what is right for you and doing what is right for everyone else? Rin/ Kohaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series or any of its characters, settings, or its plot. On the contrary, I do own the plot for _this _story so, meh! 'ehehehehehe' 'eats chocolate cake' Let the games begin!

_Chapter 1, Eden_

"Where is my pair of socks? If I don't find them I'm going to subdue one of you, I swear to all that is holy!"

Rin stood leaning against the frame of door in a casual manner tossing the pair of fluffy linen from one hand to the other. She giggled loudly when she saw her grandfather slip on the newly polished floor of the kitchen.

"Jii-chan, when will you even learn to stop forgetting everything? Your socks have been in my hands for the past 10 minutes, the ones that _you _told me to hold." Carefully stepping over the slippery floor, she reached her grandfather in the center and placed them in his hands. He grunted a thank you and looked her up and down.

"Tell me that is not what you are wearing there?" Rin blinked then looked over at him. They were about the same height, referring to the fact that her Jii-chan was very short.

"What are you talking about grandpa? This is the uniform for the school!" Her grandfather then proceeded to slap her hand with the flyswatter he had previously been using. "Ouch!"

"Don't talk to me like that Rin! Just take a look at yourself! If your mother could see you now, oh, she would be so angry. What kind of school makes girls' dress up in some short skirts that barely hide your legs?"

Rin took a step back and sweat dropped. "Jii-chan…"

"Don't you Jii-chan me young lady," her grandfather raged while throwing his hands in the air. "I still don't like this idea. Sending you miles away from home where the male population is free and wild and pry upon innocent girls with nothing more then those short skirts and petty handbags!"

Rin put a comforting hand on her grandpa's shoulder and smiled. "Grandpa, I'm sure that most of those guys are going to be respectable. Besides, I've been with guys my whole life!"

Her grandfather slapped the counter with his swatter. "DANCING RIN! You have been DANCING with boys your whole life! There is a big difference young lady. Don't you know what those boys do? They try and be all sneaky about it; innocently dropping some money on the floor and getting down their hands and knees so they can look up your -"

"Jii-chan!"Rin covered her ears but couldn't stop the burst of flames upon her face. Even after all the time she had spent dancing, he still didn't trust guys. And he came up with some really wacky theories of the young male generation.

"Now come on, look alive! We have to drive her there! Don't be such a worrywart dad."

Rin squealed and rushed into her father's arms. Her personality was identical to that of her fathers, so they didn't quite get along like 'daddy's little girl,' but with the passing of her mother some time ago, they had bonded strongly. Along with her crazy grandfather, they were basically the story of her life.

"Thanks dad, grandpa's theory of the new male generation are really starting to get to me," she said while looking down at her watch and gasping. Dodging around her father she tried to race out the kitchen. "We're going to be late!"

"Wait Rin don't -"

_Thump_. Rin sat up from her place on the floor and rubbed her backside.

"Run," her father sighed and went to help her up. He could already tell this was going to be a long car ride.

------------------

The winds blew freely and fast as they sped down the freeway and took another exist. Rin sighed and placed her arms on the windowsill as pulled her face away from the window. Her grandfather and dad were talking quietly in the two front seats, but stopped for a moment.

"Hey grandpa," Rin grabbed the back of his seat lightly. Why don't you tell another one of your stories? I mean, we only have 20 minutes left, so I wouldn't mind hearing one."

Her grandpa stroked his chin thoughtfully and smiled widely. "I'll tell you the story of a girl…"

Rin smacked her forehead. "Oh no, grandpa! If this is reflecting me in any way -"

"Don't be so paranoid, let me tell the story!" Rin huffed and leaned back against the seat.

"Now, once upon a time there was girl…"

"_I don't really know about this."_

"_Oh come on!" Her friend gushed pushing open the heavy doors that led to the main ballroom. "You are twice good as any of the other girls in there. Plus…" her friend giggled in a seductive sort of way, "maybe you'll meet the man of your dreams!"_

"_Oh get real! Who believes in that?"_

"_I do!" Her friend snorted in disdain. " Sheesh Cho, no need to be such a spoil sport. Just dance your cares away like you normally do."_

_Pointedly ignoring her friend, Cho walked toward the center of the ballroom where there were many couples already floating across the dance floor. She sighed and turned her head of curls only to realize she was being watched._

_He was gorgeous. He had short, choppy black hair that lay sexily over one eye and his tuxedo looked painted on his body. Oh god… she could feel herself turning red all the way down to her…_

"_Cho! Hello, is anybody home in there! I mean god you really can't pay attention for one minute can you. Seriously girl, you need to get your head out of the clouds -"_

"_Excuse me…" Cho and her friend looked up to find the man who had been watching her before. And oh, was he a man._

"_Hey, I saw you watching me back there," Cho took the initiative and stepped up to him. His body warmth alone was making her knees a little weak, but she hid it well. Her friend on the other hand looked like a fish out of water._

_He studied Cho for a moment, and then smiled. "Would you like to dance?" _

_Cho never missed a beat. "I thought you would never ask."_

_Taking her hand in his he lead her to the dance floor and gently placed his other hand at her waist. Cho smiled outward and inwardly as well. He was testing her to see how far he would be able to go. She loved that._

_As a subtle waltz started up, he took the lead and leisurely led her through the dance. "You are quite wonderful at this."_

_Cho looked positively giddy on the inside. He had no idea of who he was dealing with. She smiled innocently. "I do try."_

_Suddenly he dipped her over his leg so her back arched and her legs were caught between him. His face resided inches away from her and her breath was coming in short pants. Okay, she definitely wasn't expecting him to make that type of move. One hand was splayed along her upper back while the other resided lazily rubbing circles at her hip. "But I really should have you know, I'm an expert as well. We could play this game for years if you would like."_

_Cho took a second to catch herself then smiled up at him. Taking the hand that was at her waist. She moved it for him and dragged it slowly down her front until it resided at her slim thigh, making him sweat slightly._

"_Then let's play the game. And may the best be victorious."_

_He only grinned in return and brought her back up. For a long moment the outside sounds and music faded as they locked eyes and stared each other down. Neither was willing to back down so easily. This would definitely be the challenge of a lifetime._

"Woah! Woa, woa, woa," Rin turned incredulous eyes on her grandpa as he leaned back into the seat with a sigh of satisfaction. He always was the very best of story tellers…

"What does this have to do with anything? I mean Jii-chan, usually you tell me something about a life lesson, or to never trust boys and never be in the same room as one alone." She looked at her grandpa in astonishment. "What's the deal?"

"That story Rin," Jii-chan smile spread into a full grin as he almost laughed in Rin's ignorance, "was the story of your mother."

Rin gaped openly at him. "What! Then, wait, the guy in the story was…"

Rin's father flushed pink and tried to stay focused on his driving. "Yes, I told my father of how your mother and I first met. Though it really is astonishing to me how he remembers that much of it, and in so much detail. Even I don't remember touching her in such a suggestive way!"

Rin did all she could not to laugh at her dad. He was so funny when he was all flustered like that. She didn't really realize how her parents' relationship had been. Since her mother's health had failed when Rin reached the age of 4, she really didn't know all about her mother. The fact that she was now going to be going to the same school that her parents had gone to made her giddy. This was really going to be a wild ride!

Rin's dad suddenly stopped the car and Rin head popped out of the window. It was all she could ever imagine. A huge mansion, no wait, bigger than a mansion; the place was like the size of 10 mansions combined. A luxurious garden resided right outside with two fountains on each side of the middle path way. Many other families saying their goodbyes to their kids and Rin couldn't help but feel nervous and sick.

She stepped out the car and smoothed her skirt as best as she could. Her pigtails were still intact after the long car ride. Rin wimpered in her throat. It was so very big. The butlers came to take her things, and one by one tagged them to make sure they were sent to her exact room.

Turning around she saw her father and Jii-chan standing side by side admiring the décor. She ran to them and buried herself into her father's chest.

"Daddy," she whimpered hugging him tightly and nuzzled her face into his warmth. "I don't know if I wanna go anymore."

Rin's father smiled down at her lovingly and kissed the top of her head. Rubbing her shoulders he said, "But this is what you wanted Rin. You got here all on your own and you should be extremely proud of yourself. Your grandfather and I are happy to see you one step closer to your dreams."

"Speak for yourself," Jii-chan muttered as he watched one the boys who would be living here walk by with no shirt on. He really should have brought that flyswatter.

Rin gave a watery smile to her father and he kissed her nose and she kissed his cheek. Turning to her Jii-chan she gave a weak laugh as he scrutinized the boys' in the surrounding area. Her only Jii-chan.

"I'm gunna miss you grandpa," she hugged him and felt his arms encircle her in return. "And I swear to not kiss or go on any dates with a boy." Her grandfather then proceeded to smile in return.

"That's my granddaughter. Keep your eyes peeled. They are everywhere ready to feast upon young, beautiful girls. Don't make yourself prey Rin! You must always be the predator."

Rin shook her head in defeat and with one last kiss from her father smiled. "I will Jii-chan. I will." Rin simply took in their figures for a moment to burn them into her memory from this moment on. This was her family. However crazy and unorthodox they were, they were still a family.

"I'll write you," she called as she backed away and turned around. Her eye filled with tears, but they weren't necessarily bad. They were tears of joy, tears of sadness, and tears of independence. She was going to make it big here. Rin wouldn't let this school get the best of her. No way in hell. She was doing it for her family, for the passion, for the freedom, and for the talent.

But most of all…for herself.

_And oh, did that pretty girl love to dance._

* * *

_Review 'echo'...review...review...review ; p _


	2. Sin

**_Authors Note:_**_ Hello again! I'd like to thank all my readers and my…cough, 1 reviewer!!! Please, don't hesitate to review. You guys are what keep me motivated to finish and post my stories. I'm depending on you, so don't let me down! __J _

_ Thank you to my reviewer: _

_ ezap3 - Thank you so much!!! I'm so happy you enjoy the story and followed it even when I switched penname and account!!! You make me so happy to hear that someone still wants me to bring this story back from the grave. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to part with it either. Don't hesitate to review again! _

* * *

_**Chapter 2, Sin**_

Her footsteps echoed off the wall and through the corridor as Rin adjusted the bag on her shoulder. Blowing the black bangs in her eyes out of the way, she trudged down the empty hallway. "Damn ass heavy bag," she grunted. It was ironic how such a big place had no elevator; surely the architects had a lapse of sanity when building the place. Everything was covered in marble. The hall floors were so clean you could see your reflection shining back at you on the freshly furnished marble. Rin smiled to herself. "Someone had way too much time on their hands."

Rin stopped on the side of the spiral staircase and looked carefully at her reflection on the stairs. She let down her hair and redid it into her signature high pigtails before hauling her bag more firmly over her should. But the sound of footsteps on the marble behind her made her turn around.

"Need some help?"

_Oh my god._

It was quite possible the most ironic situation in the world. Here she was, having trouble with the damn bag on her shoulder and wishing for some assistance, and a most gorgeous man standing in a black wife beater and baggy pants asks her if she needs some help. Now, this is where the TV. show and reality differ. If this were her fantasy, he would be the gentleman _showing_ her finer points of being a woman.

**Translation:** Hot, undeniably steamy sex.

But sadly, reality had its toll and he was probably doing his share of a good deed. _What a pussy_. How Rin managed to think about these things when her grandfather chastised her for it her who life was still a mystery. But here she was, a 16 year-old, so what was so harmful with a little overactive imagination?

"Ummm, hello? Are you alright?"

"Whaaa," Rin snapped out her stupor to a large hand waving in front of her face. "Ehrm, very sorry. I kind of lost myself there."

He smiled. "It's alright. Can I help you with your bag?" Even that smile increased his hotness two-fold. Just great, the minute her grandfather was away it was like hormone city had arrived. _Just another way to start a new year._

"I can tell that you're new around here. But don't worry about it, you'll get used to things around here pretty fast, so don't spaz out or anything."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Rin sighed in relief as the heavy bag was taken from her and she was led up the stairs. She told him her room number. Thankfully, at the top of the stairs there was an elevator. _Thank god for good manufacturing_. As they took to the elevator, she peeked up at him. "So do you go around helping everyone?" She didn't mean for it to come out so blunt, but it was somewhat suspicious that a sexy guy was helping her with her stuff.

He chuckled deeply. "Sort of. I could tell that you're new around here and since I'm a junior I'd figure I would help you out. I volunteered as one of the interns to help the new ones." For the first time since they greeted he turned to her and leaned against the side of the wall as his eyes made a quick sweep of her. "If it's not to forward of me to ask, are you coming in as a freshman, sophomore, or something else?"

Suddenly she felt self-conscious that he was looking at her. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "A sophomore," she answered automatically. This guy was already winning brownie points with her. He didn't make the judgment that she was a freshman just because she was new.

The elevator made its chime and they exited. It was like a hotel. There was carpeted flooring and nice photographs along the wall. They had coral shell lamps on the ceiling. Suddenly she was thankful for the full scholarship. She didn't come from a rich family, but she had the talent that pulled her through.

They came to a stop at 23B, her room number. There was shuffling heard behind the door so he put down her things and knocked on it. As they waited, she turned to him and smiled shyly. "Thanks for all the help. I'm glad that the interns here weren't jerks." He laughed in response. She giggled lightly.

"No big deal, I'm glad to help. By the way," he stuck out his hand and she immediately went for it feeling the warmth seep into her skin. His black hair spilled over his shoulders in a seductive way as his smiled. "I'm Inuyasha."

The door swung open at that moment. Out of reflex, Rin drew back her hand from his and turned. There was another girl in the doorway, she was definitely older than she was, but she could help seeing that she was beautiful in her polka dot halter dress. It wasn't so much that the dress was skimpy at all, it's just, she was really pretty with the big blue eyes and messy bun she was sporting. "Hello, can I help you?"

Rin immediately jumped at attention and stuck out her hand as the girl returned her shake. "My name is Rin Shigamura. I'm a new sophomore and this is my room number. I'm guessing you're who I'm rooming with?"

The girl's eyes immediately brightened as she returned the shake. "It's nice to meet you Rin. My name is Kagome. I'm really happy you came early. I'll help you with your things." Her eyes settled on Inuyasha for a moment. "Hello Inuyasha." Rin couldn't help noticing her voice was softer than before as she addressed him and she could feel him tense by her side. His light brown eyes darted over her and his head turned to the side quickly, but Rin could see the pink that was settling on his cheeks. "Hello Kagome," he returned softly. His eyes _had_ lingered on her longer than necessary

Kagome smiled and took Rin's things. Kagome hauled her stuff inside and Rin turned to Inuyasha. "Thank you again. I really wouldn't have been able to find this room, so I'm really glad you helped me." Inuyasha smiled and gave her a slip of paper. "This is my room phone number. If you need anymore help you can contact me, okay?"

Rin nodded and smiled as he walked away and she went into the room. She could barely hold her breath in. It was a real apartment. There were two rooms, a small sitting room and small kitchen with a counter. It was like a Barbie dream apartment! She smiled at the thought.

"So do you like it?" Kagome put the last of the dished she had been cleaning away in the cupboard.

"I love it," Rin answered truthfully. And she did love it. Everything about this place was new and amazing. It excited and scared her. Rin grabbed her things and put them into the room next to Kagome's. Kagome then proceeded to show Rin her own room and Rin smiled in delight. It was obvious that Kagome's favorite color was blue. The bed, wall and floor were covered in the color. Everything was nice and neat; almost as if a maid had cleaned it.

"I did a little cleaning," Kagome answered her silent question and showed her where the bathroom was. By the twenty minutes she had been there, Rin was well versed with where everything was. Rin sat on the small sofa as Kagome proceeded to sit next her. Rin couldn't help but stare at her. The girl was just so nice looking. And here Rin was in her skirt and short sleeve top looking so non-glam compared to the Japanese version of _I Love Lucy _sitting next to her. "How do you know Inuyasha?" Rin mentally smacked herself. _What kind of stupid question was that? Way to go Rin!_

Kagome smiled and finger combed her bangs. "We had a few classes together and I was his partner for the Dance-off freshman year. We won second place."

Rin mouth dropped open so far she could catch flies. "You won second place at the Dance-Off! _The Dance- Off!_"

Kagome laughed. "Calm down. Each year Kaede selects a pair from each level to compete. So each school has a freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior pair. Trust me; it's worth it to compete. We did the best a freshman has ever done in this school. Inuyasha was a great partner."

"I bet his was," Rin sighed and smiled. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her and Rin coughed as pink settled on her cheeks. Kagome grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You like him, don't you?" Kagome leaned over and poked her in the side for fun.

Rin tried to cover her giggle and squirmed away from Kagome's finger.

Somehow, it was so easy to fall in a familiar pattern with her. "Well can you blame me? He's really hot. But it doesn't matter. I thought that he liked you."

Kagome drew back and raised an incredulous eyebrow. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

Rin shrugged. "You should have seen the way he looked at you and the way he was blushing. It's like he was saying with his eyes: _Watch out Lucy, cause here comes your Ricky."_

Kagome laughed and stood up. "Yeah right. I definitely don't like him. Rin trust me. Inuyasha is a wealthy guy. He's well off and has gone steady with some other girls. He one of the nicer ones, but that doesn't mean that he's in love with anyone. This is not a TV. show."

Rin smiled and pretended to look defeated. Kagome did have a point. Until now, she had never met anyone as down to earth as herself. It was so funny how they had barely known each other for an hour, and yet here they were chatting about a boy. As long as the topic of discussion was not on her it was easier to get along. That and she was an extremely nice roommate.

Suddenly an intercom crackled through the room:

_All dance patrons please report to center dance stadium. All freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior patrons please report to the center dance stadium immediately._

Kagome got up and Rin proceeded to follow. She nodded in understanding. So that's what that thing was for.

"Alright Rin, evaluation time. They have a bunch of judges. Just pray you don't get Kaede."

Rin filed out of the room as many other girls around them were doing. "What's wrong with getting Kaede?"

Kagome made a face and pursed her pink lips. "You don't want to know."

----------------------------

_Man, this is much more crowded then I remember it to be._

"Yo Kohaku! You're draw man, Jesus-fucking-Christ! Can't you pay attention for like 15 seconds?"

Kohaku turned angry brown eyes on Shiro, one to explicit-tongued friends. "Sorry," he muttered picking up a card. Ace of hearts, _another crap card. _"It's just way too noisy in this damn stadium," he retorted tossing the card into the center pile.

"Tell me about it. I can barely concentrate on this damn game," Shippo exclaimed as he studied the card Kohaku had discarded. He then proceeded to pick up another from the pile and smiled brightly.

"I win again!" A round of collective groans sounded and Shippo cackled and collected his earnings: 20 bucks, a thumbtack, and a picture of Ayumi Hamasaki in a bathing suit. _Oh baby, was this worth it._

"Fuck this!" Shiro cursed eyeing Shippo evilly. "I swear to god you have fucking mirrors behind our fucking heads! This is stupid shit! I just lost my 20 bucks to that evil squirrel!"

"I do not look like a squirrel!" Shippo growled as he tucked the earnings away.

"Guys calm down," Kohaku sighed. Sometimes they were a little too much. "Alright, how 'bout we talk non-betting okay? Like something peaceful. Anyone know about the upcoming freshman?"

"-Says the guy who lost a thumbtack!" Shiro retorted back to Kohaku. "Who cares about the freshman? And anyway, isn't your darling Mayu-chan coming? " Shiro asked in a sickenly sweet voice. The other guys cracked up. "Wait! Wait," Shiro wheezed, "I got something better." Shiro stood up, jutted out his hip, and pretended to fluff out his hair and adjust his fake bra. "_Oh Kohaku, I missed you sooo much. I'll come anywhere you want me to. On the bed, in the kitchen, on the dining table, in front of the parents, I even do well with poles."_

Kohaku's eyes could scorch them all to cinders as they erupted in a fit of laughter and Shiro fell on his back laughing. "Yeah, you're right Shiro. I'm really glad you think up these kinds of things. I really am speechless as to why you have yet to get some. Maybe you should try the gay bar this time instead of lesbian central."

And round of 'Ooooo's' sounded as Shiro's face went red with anger. Kohaku and the guys laughed before he got up and left the others to sit closer to the ground on the bleachers. Shippo followed after still cracking up about the retort that he gave Shiro. "You are too good Kohaku, Shiro definitely deserved an ass kicking. But I can't believe Mayu is still pining after you. She really must like you."

Kohaku shrugged and took out his short ponytail only to adjust it. "She's nice, but frankly, I really don't want a relationship. I really want to make this _the year_. I want to be selected for the dance-off. And I'm not going to screw it up. I really want this."

Shippo stared at him. He knew Kohaku wanted this more than anything. Almost everyone knew. And Kohaku was _damn_ good. Shippo had never seen a better dancer in their sophomore class than him. That's why he hated to admit it since he didn't like Mayu, but she was an amazing dancer as well. They made a great pair. "Hey I hear you bud. I'm behind you all way."

Kohaku threw an arm over Shippo's shoulder in a quick half hug. "Thanks Ship. But you know I'm going to beat your butt in evaluation!"

Shippo laughed and gave him a half hearted punch. "I have no qualms there." _I'm really grateful I have a best friend like you, Kohaku._

Kohaku laughed at the puppy dog expression on Shippo's face. "Awwww! Do you want a kiss?" He laughed again as he dodged a punch aimed at his head.

---------------------------------

Rin adjusted the uniform that she and the other girls had to where. It turns out in random selection; the sophomores were going to go first. And even worse yet, the girls were before the guys. And on top of all this nerve racking news; the cherry on top of the fucking cake, _Kaede_was the judge. _I bet Kagome jinxed me!_

Rin adjusted her tight uniform. The material clung to everything. Bringing out the fact that she wasn't exactly the most well endowed when it came to the 'breasts' category. Sure, miss A-cup wasn't curvy as all hell, but she could dance her ass off. "That and I have a decently good face," she thought as she eyed a hideous girl who was putting on slobs of makeup. Rin didn't believe in that crap. _It's all about natural beauty. That's what I worked with to get here. I'm not about to throw that all away. I still need to keep some of grandpa's morals._ Rin adjusted her pigtails making sure they were tight enough to not come out with rigorous dance. Suddenly she was pushed to the side as the girls made way for another girl.

"There's Mayu. She's looking good as always," one girl whispered loudly. Rin couldn't see the Mayu girl's face, but she could size up her build. It was pretty obvious the girl could move. "Great," she sighed under her breath. She breathed deeply and stood. "I'm not going down. I will win this thing. I came this far and I will not mess up my dreams."

Rin walked out onto the floor of the stadium with the other girls as the crowd in the stands erupted with screams and clapping. She took her place in the horizontal line with two girls to her left and three to her right. Looking down at them, they looked like a square. The lines would rotate, and girls would be picked off if they messed up or didn't do the moves as seen fit by the judges. This was to see who was cut out for varsity in one shot.

"This is my game," Rin chanted in her head as she already started to break out in sweat. She had preformed in front of many before, but never in such situation as this. Her brows furrowed and she held her baton more securely.

"This has always been my game," she whispered as the crowds cheers died down. She was surrounded by the girls, so she couldn't see the crowd but that worked to her advantage. The techno rich beat of _It's My Turn Now _by Keke Palmer sounded through the stadium and Rin smiled brightly and adjusted her position as though the grading started right now. She would do her best, and she would _be_ the best.

She would prove it with everything she had in her. The difference between the 40 girls on the stage, and her.

"It's my game," she smiled to herself. "And I plan to win it."

* * *

**_Review 'echo' _******


	3. Que Sera Sera

_Author's Note: Thanks again to all who read and reviewed! I'm posting three and four (which were previous chapters) and five will follow soon after (YAY, that will be new stuff!). Keep in mind I also have to update my other story, so give me a bit of time. I working as fast as I can : ) _

_Thank you to reviewer:_

_ezap3: Thanks! You make me so happy with all your support. Yeah, try not to yawn too much (lmao) because these are chapters you've already read. But I had to make very minor adjustments. Your new one will be coming, just give me some time._

* * *

_**Chapter 3, Que sera sera**_

'_**What ever happens, happens'**_

_What  
Huh  
Huh, huh, huh, my turn  
oh, oh, oh-woah  
huh, c'mon  
oh, oh, oh-woah_

The techno rich beat reverberated off the floor. Rin could feel the slight sweat break out across her forehead as the lights dimmed. She gripped her baton more firmly and bent her head at a 30° angle. She was suddenly aware of every girl around her. The one next to her was breathing unevenly and the one in back of her kept shifting on one foot to another.

They were nervous.

_This time for real  
Tired of playing it safe  
Inside I feel  
I've got what it takes_

_To prove, show the world who I really can be  
I know for sure  
There's no stopping me_

However, Rin was ready.

All at once the girl moved into formation. Rin's head snapped back in mock ecstasy, and then she dipped into a crouch. The other girls had done the same. They were doing a superb job of moving as one. It was especially important that they do an amazing considering the burning eyes of Kaede sitting in the front. Limbs and heads moved in smooth unison, all provocative steps, as if each girl was feeding herself to the audience. These were girls from across the nation. There was no way that they were going to give up an easier than her.

"But I will win," Rin thought with vigor. "I've worked so hard to get here."

_No time to wait on the side  
Watching it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
Watch me play it  
I'm coming with it ya know  
Let's get to starting the show  
Turn up the lights, hit the stage  
No more waiting_

Rin's movements became more fluid and snake-like. She was next row up from being in the front row. It was time to really to showing her stuff. From the corner of her eye she kept a close eye on Mayu. The girl moved with perfect grace and fluidity. Her baton was kept twirling in her hands as her gyrated to the beat of the music, identical to the routine, but with her own personal twist. She easily made the other girls in her row look like petty fools. She also noticed how Kaede's eyes lingered on Mayu.

"So she likes to play dirty," Rin thought, smirking. "Well I can play dirtier."

_It's my turn now  
And ya know that I'm ready_

_It's my turn now  
Yeah, I'm strong and steady  
Break down the walls gonna go for it all  
It's my time  
Gonna shine  
Show you how  
Because its my turn now_

Suddenly those beams of light were directly on her and for a moment everything went white. It felt as though there was dead silence for a moment. Then all at once the music beat into Rin's body. She knew what she had to do.

Dance like the _whole__world_ was watching.

_Oh-woah  
What  
Oh-woah_

She kept the baton twirling in her right hand but switched between the two by spinning it around her body and catching it off her stomach. All the while her lower half grinded into her invisible partner as the baton made it through her legs. She tossed it over her shoulder only to catch it on her ankle. The side monitor panned through the dancers and she saw it land on her.

She merely grinned sweetly into the monitor. The crowd went crazy.

Hook, Line, and _Sinker_.

_I'm in my groove  
Now I'm having some fun  
I know what to do and how to get it done  
Do my thing  
And there's no holding back  
Make it good, make it right  
Here the crowd react_

As 'Freestyle' panned across the monitor, she was ready for anything. Tossing the baton high into the air, Rin launched into a front hang spring and fluidly landed into in standing position, only to bend back into bridge and kick back her legs to reach the ground. Now facing away from the crowd, she lifted her arm straight up…and caught the baton still twirling it. Noting the screens were panned on her form, she snapped her head back towards the crowd and delivered her signature peace sign.

_No time to wait on the side  
Watching it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
Watch me play it  
I'm coming with it ya know  
Let's get to starting the show  
Turn up the lights, hit the stage  
No more waiting_

The buzzer sounded for the girls in the row behind her to come up and take their turn, but Rin just came to slow stop and walked around with her head held high. She saw out of the corner of her eye that some of the girls waiting to go were looking at her with their mouths dropped open. She simply smiled.

_Good luck suckers._

_Its my turn now  
and ya know that I'm ready  
its my turn now  
yeah, I'm strong and steady  
break down the walls gonna go for it all  
its my time  
gonna shine  
show you how  
because its my turn now  
its my turn now  
in my heart I'm believing  
that I can see how  
I can live what I'm dreaming  
I understand, now I know who I am  
it's my chance, gonna dance  
play it loud  
because its my turn now_

Rin was sweating. She felt like she was panting like a dog, yet she had never felt so complete in her entire life. It was like the feeling of doing your best and loving every minute of it. She turned to her side when she felt someone's eyes on her.

Mayu…

She had long hair. At least, it looked long because she let it hang over her shoulder in long black waves. But she had extremely pretty eyes, ones that were opposite of Kagome's, but just as shocking. They were small and hazel green that stood out even in the darkened corridor of the girl's locker room.

"You did good…"

"Rin," she supplied to her. There were gasps from behind her. It was obvious that this girl didn't complement people often.

"You've almost got as much talent as me Rin," Mayu stated airily while sipping water from her bottle. "Thank god we've got some talent in this god forsaken school." Mayu walked away from her toward her friends to go watch some of the other girls make fools of themselves.

Rin chose not to respond and tensed in anger. Who the hell was that girl to bring herself above everyone else? In a way she was a hypocrite, but that was beside the point. There was big difference between working hard to win and shooting everybody else down with lame comments.

"Just ignore her. It works for me every time." Rin turned to find a girl about her height with short black hair, like a bob cut and a red head band. She sat down beside her and smiled brightly. "My names Michigo. I saw you perform before, you were amazing."

"Thanks," Rin happily replied. "The name's Rin. Put 'er there." Michigo giggled as they shook hands.

"I've kinda learned how to get around Mayu san. Just because she's the one who's more developed upstairs than the rest of us, she thinks she owns it all. I've heard Kohaku and her slept together freshman year."

Rin turned questioning eyes on her. "Who Kohaku?"

Michigo clasped her hands together and looked up dreamy eyed. "Only the sweetest, hottest, and sexiest sophomore of all Rin chan! You'll get to see him during the final selection for varsity. He always makes vasity, even before coming here." Michigo sighed happily and giggled. Rin was slightly disgusted with the way she could be so happy given the circumstances.

"Well," Rin taunted. "He can't be all that great considering he slept with a green-eyed cow."

Both of them spurted off laughing at that one.

-----------------------------

"Oh god, my feet hurt," Rin wined making her way to the elevator. The doors chimed open and she padded her way in. The day was just way too long. There would be a short intermission before the juniors had to go. Rin was more than excited for Kagome's performance, but right now she needed a freaking break!

"We need to stop meeting like this."

Rin turned wide eyes to her right to see Inuyasha standing in the corner of the elevator pressing the hold button. His raven colored hair was tied back but his bangs slightly hindered the sight of his eyes. Gods, he was so fucking fine…

"You were absolutely amazing Rin," Inuyasha praised while letting the elevator doors close. He sidled closer to her. "I'm certain that Kaede had her eyes on you almost the whole time. And believe me that is a record."

Rin blushed hotly at his full complement. "I wasn't really that great…" Inuyasha laughed at her cuteness.

"Don't go all shy on me! You gave the other girls a run for their money, I'm positive about it."

Rin waved her hand in protest. "Yea, yea, but I'm sure I'm much worse than you and Kagome chan. My god, I can't really wait to see how that's going to turn out. You guys are going to make us all look like fools."

Rin was so busy talking excitedly about the tryouts she missed the look of sorrow that flashed across Inuyasha's face. He sank further against the wall and quietly listened.

Rin immediately noticed the change in his demeanor. "Is something the matter?"

Inuyasha flashed a bright completely fake smile her way. "Nothing at all. I'm really happy that I got to be an intern and get to know you better is all."

Something was very fishy with his stance. She knew that he was faking it; he really was very bad at hiding something that upset him, that much was certain. But it wasn't just that. Whenever she seemed to bring up a certain someone…

Rin cracked a smile. "So do you talk to Kagome chan often, Inuyasha?"

Immediately she got her answer. His whole body tensed up at the mention on her name and his back when stiff and erect as if someone had just tried to take a shot at him. She could see the sleek muscles of his long arms bunch as if to spring at any moment.

So it_ was _Kagome.

"No," he rasped and quickly coughed to maintain his original vocals "No, not really."

Rin's brows furrowed as she watched him closely. He seemed to be all over the place. His foot was tapping; he kept running a hand through his bangs and the other fiddled with something in his pocket. His faced was more than flushed and his honey brown eyes kept darting on every thing in the elevator but her. He didn't look any less sexy, quite of the contrary, it made him look irresistible.

She wondered idly how two people like Inuyasha and Kagome got their ultra beautiful looks and personality to become the next Barbie and Ken for the Japanese consumers.

_Heh, well just luck of the gene pool I guess._

The elevator door chimed and she stepped out. Inuyasha was in the floor above. But suddenly, a wicked thought occurred to Rin. "What if," she thought idly as she saw the door start to close, "What if I took this one chance?" Inuyasha is a guy who is sweet and gentle, he was so unlike any other boy she had encountered.

_Only one way to find out._

"Wait," she cried stopping the elevator door right before it closed. The door bounced back open and Inuyasha turned his sparkling brown eyes on her.

"What is it Rin?"

"Would you…" she fidgeted with her costume, suddenly aware of the fact that it clung to her thin form a little too tightly. "Would you like to go out sometime…for tea…with me?" She could feel the burning behind her cheeks and she did her best to keep it at bay. She had wanted to come off as secure and confident, but instead it fell flat and transformed into a school-girl like invitation.

Inuyasha eyes switched from utterly surprised to a true smile of happiness. And this time, both of them knew he wasn't faking it. Keeping a hand over the elevator door to keep it from closing he leaned over to her as if to kiss her. With his lips a few inches from hers, his warm breath brushed across her slightly parted mouth,

"I'd love to."

------------------------------------

Kohaku ripped off his tank top, and shed his pants and boxers and stepped into the shower. The warm water beat on the aching muscles of his back and shoulders and he welcomed the feeling. Quickly soaping himself down, he rinsed under the warm spray and got out. His tryout had run as smoothly as ever. There was very little doubt in his mind as to if he had gotten varsity or not. There was just the question of who he would be partnered up with.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with the blood red towel given by the hotel. Wrapping it securely around his waist he made to move into his bedroom. Shippo was rooming with him. While he was more on the neat side, Shippo's room looked as if a tornado had passed through it. And that was considered more of a neat day than what you would normally expect with Shippo.

The towel fell to the floor as he slipped on a pair of silk boxers and baggy shorts. On his shoulder in fine black ink was the tattoo of his father's kanji symbol. The crow. "What would dad say now if he saw me shaking what I got with a bunch of girls beside me," he thought sarcastically as he made his bed. The bright red of the comforter reminded him of the girl that had danced after Mayu.

"Rin, I think her name was," he mulled over as he took a swig of his water bottle. He hadn't gotten a really good look at her, but from the way she busted her moves he could tell she was an amazing dancer. The pig tails were surprising though. He knew no girls of his age that still wore pig tails, but the way they looked on her was rather good…very good…extremely good.

"Stop," he chided himself and walked out into the main room. "You don't even know her yet and you're already starting to fantasize." Truthfully he was a bit afraid. He never turned his head towards any other girl. Some of his friend even claimed he was gay until he was partnered with Mayu. But Rin was very pretty, he could tell just by having a glimps of her skills and the way she moved. There was no doubt that she was very good. She could probably surpass Mayu, but the fact was if she could surpass him or not.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully into the quiet of the room. "I guess I'll have to see into it."

"You don't have to do that," a sultry voice answered for him and walked out from behind a wall. "I'd rather just come to you instead Kohaku." Her green eyes batted slowly and devoured him from head to toe. They seemed to drink in the sight of him shirtless and sporting some lose pair of shorts.

Kohaku backed up a bit in shock.

"Mayu…" he breathed.

----------------------------------------

"TAAAAAA DAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Rin blinked blankly as a huge vanilla frosted cake was presented neatly in her line of sight. The writing was done in red lettering and little tiny hearts decorated the outlines of the cake. However it was rather sloppily put together. Rin drew her eyes up from the cake to come face to face with her roommate, Kagome. She was now sporting a pretty-in-pink halter dress that touched her calves and twirled when she did. Her hair was half up half down and her bangs fell over her bright blue eyes.

Rin sighed inwardly. She was so pretty, and she had no idea.

"I saw your spectacular performance Rin," she gushed twirling with the cake in her hand and moving into the kitchen. Rin followed after her smiling slightly. "Thanks."

"God, I never knew you had such talent," she continued so happily, "Rin you are really going to give Kaede the time of her life. I don't think I even danced like that during my tryouts!"

Rin plopped down in a stool by the island. "Wait, you already had your tryout? I was getting so psyched to see you perform!" Rin pouted rather cutely turned big eyes on Kagome.

Kagome smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, the alumni dance off finalist have the choice of doing their tryouts sooner to get them out of the way. It's a very tedious process so I just decided to get it done as soon as possible. I already know I got varsity placement because they tell us at the end of the audition. There were only ten of us."

Rin grinned happily and said her congratulations to which Kagome only laughed pinched her nose. The cake was placed in front of her with a separate plate and fork. "Inuyasha was there?"

Kagome sat across from her and smiled as she took a piece of cake for herself. "Yes, he was there too."

"MMmmmhmmm," was Rin's intelligent answer as she dug into her slice of cake and swallowed a mouth full. "This is really good! You made this?"

Kagome laughed and took a small bite of her creation. "Yes, it doesn't look very good, but I love the taste. I had a good amount of time, so I wanted to make you something special in congratulations." She looked up from her piece of cake and made Rin meet her eyes. "I'm really proud of you."

Rin grinned through a mouthful of cake. "Thanky." After swallowing the cake down with some milk she decided it was time to stop beating around the bush. "You know I met Inuyasha in the elevator coming back up."

The cake stopped half way to Kagome's mouth as she turned curious eyes on her. "Oh really?" Kagome could tell by the turn of Rin's voice that this wasn't going to be good.

Rin took a delicate bite of the cake from her fork and dropped the bomb. "I asked him out for a date. He said yes," Rin added to solidify the proposition and forced back her smiled.

"Oh r-really," Kagome stuttered and inwardly cursed. "I knew it," she thought glumly, "I knew Rin liked him so this shouldn't be hurting the way it does!"

"Yea," Rin went on, oblivious to the inward shock that Kagome was suffering. "I mean, he sooooo sweet, sexy, and funny. I was so surprised when he said yes! It was like a dream come true!"

Kagome had long forgotten the half eaten cake and pushed it away from herself. Suddenly she felt much more sick than hungry. Inuyasha going out with another girl was one thing, but he going out with her roommate was just depressing.

_He barely even looks my way anymore._ Kagome's blue eyes lost their luster.

"Anyway," Rin busted out, still unaware of the tense moment, "I'm going to change. He should be here any minute. Thank you so much for the cake Kag chan! And congrats on varsity of course!" She quickly kissed Kagome's cheek and ran to her bedroom. Kagome smiled slightly and stored the cake.

Then the knock at the door sounded.

Kagome made her way to the door while calling out to Rin to hurry. She tried to be as calm as possible, but now knowing that Inuyasha could possibly be dating Rin made her stomach turn upside down. Her heart was beating out of her chest. It shouldn't have been this nerve racking, they were the best of friends freshman year, but then lost touch sophomore year. Kagome's finger's trembled as she reached for the door and unlocked it. She turned the knob and the door swung open.

"Hello," Inuyasha greeted softly. Somehow he knew it would be Kagome to answer the door. She looked so gorgeous in her pink fluttering halter dress and cute hair style.

She _always_ wore dresses. For as long as Inuyasha remembered she wore a dress for everything. She hated clingy pants and tube tops. But it worked for her. She had beautiful long legs and a thin bodice. Her chest was filled out but not huge, but that did nothing to hinder her beauty. That's what he loved about her. She never tried to stay with stupid trends or tedious tight ass clothes. She always wore dresses that fit just right to her wonderful body. Her hair was grown out now, so it reached three or four inches past her shoulders.

But what always caught his attention were her eyes. From the moment she looked at him with those eyes, all was lost to him. He had such a hard time speaking to her when that had first been paired up because of her natural beauty. The depth of her eyes made him so weak he could feel from the tips of his toes up to his chest.

"You look handsome." The white lie rolled off her tongue so easily she almost surprised herself. The truth was, he was much, much, much more than handsome. He was divine, of the Gods. He had the good grace to dress up in a button down white shirt and black cacky pants. The shirt was unbuttoned to down to the fourth one down, giving anyone a gracious view of the bold, smooth planes of his chest. He was graced with slightly tanned skin, making him look all the more sexy. He was at least a head or two taller than Kagome, so much so that she had to tilt her head a touch to look at him.

Her blue eyes drank in the wondrous sight of this defined face and bright brown eyes. He let his hair shiny black hair lay free and it spilled over his shoulders like ink on a canvas. He has always been a work of art to her, and never had she seen a more beautiful man in her entire life.

"Thank you," he answered back as his eyes caressed her body. He didn't even try to hide that he was openly looking at her. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. "This must have been unexpected for you. Rin and I are just going out for some tea."

"No not at all," Kagome smiled tightly and her blue eyes darkened slightly. "I have to do something," Kagome thought with vigor. "I'm usually the one to be open with everything, so why is it so hard now," she glanced at Inuyasha. One look at him and that was all the answer she needed.

She took a step closer. "Inuyasha…I…"

He stepped closer as their eyes locked together. He could most definitely drown in the volume of her stare. His eyes drew down towards her pretty pink lips that matched the color of her dress. What would it be like to be with her? To be the only one to have permission to love those lips, to show her the ultimate devotion to one person? And those beautiful, innocent, blue eyes…

"…Yes, Kagome?"

Kagome knew she was lost then. Her eyes drew to his lips, looking so tender and soft. He had the most kissable lips. Her face drew nearer to his. She didn't want to think about it. Only now, in this moment, she wanted to _kiss this man_.

"Inuyasha!!!"

And just like that the moment was shattered. Kagome and Inuyasha drew back as if they had been burned by one another. Rin skipped down towards them and hugged Inuyasha around his middle.

Inuyasha came out of his haze and smiled and patted Rin's head. It wasn't her fault. She didn't have any idea about what was going on. "You look great."

"So do you," Rin returned. And he did look good. He pushed a bouquet of flowers into her hand and she squealed and smelt the sweet fragrance.

"Kagome, can you put these in some water?" Kagome nodded slightly and took the assorted arrangement of flowers.

"Bye," Inuyasha whispered, he eyes held a clear sadness as Rin waved back and steered his down the elevator.

"Have a good time," Kagome called her voice almost breaking. When she was sure they had left she shut the door and slip down the back of it clutching the flowers to her chest. She didn't even realize the tears were coming until they were slipping down her face too fast for her to catch.

"I'm such an idiot."

* * *

TADAA!!! I hope you all enjoyed : ) 


	4. Catch Me If You Can

_Author's Note: Chapter five, coming to this fanfic soon : )_

* * *

_  
**Chapter 4, Catch me If You Can**_

__

"I haven't seen you in so long," Mayu cooed stepping a bit closer to Kohaku. He consequently backed up. This was not the position he wanted to be in.

"Mayu, please, we uhhh…we just came back from tryouts." He was so nervous he could feel it in his toes. The wall made connection with his back as Mayu kept advancing.

" 'Haku, you know that we both made it," she breathed sexily. One of her hand braced against the wall and the other held his cheek. She could practically feel his body vibrating under her finger tips and inwardly smiled. She pulled forward a bit more, just enough so her body was touching his and she inwardly hissed in pleasure. It wasn't like this was her first time, but by god if she wasn't going to say he was the best she had ever had. "Why are you so nervous? This isn't the first time we've been together."

"I know that Mayu," his hand clenched into fists as her pelvis came in contact with his and rubbed gently. "But we're not together anymore. I have things to do and--"

"Hush up," she chided and drew her face closer to his. "Sometime you really don't know when to stop talking and start kissing." With that she drew his mouth to hers and ran her tongue along his bottom lip silently moaning at the mere taste of him.

Kohaku froze when her lips met his. She was right, it wasn't the first time they had done this, but still…it wasn't the same as it had been last year. He had been desperate for acknowledgement and love back then, and she was there and willing. Now he wasn't interested in the relationship, because he knew that there was more at stake. Even so, his mouth opened obediently as her tongue sought his own to come and play. He couldn't help but respond to her aggressiveness.

Mayu would have laughed if it weren't for her mouth being entertained at the moment. Her hand moved from cupping his face to run through his locks and cupped the back of his head. She almost growled when he willingly ground into her and started to really reciprocate her attentions. She left his mouth to trail short kisses down his throat and nibbled along his jugular.

"Mayu," he hissed in near silence as his hands moved to dip lower on her hips. She was more than blessed with a good body, but he wasn't about to stroke her ego. He squeezed her ass and in return she ground into his growing hardness.

"Yes baby?" she whispered as her tongue flicked out to taste the salty sweet skin of his neck. She nibbled on his shoulder and moved a hand to cup him through his shorts. She watched as his eyes nearly rolled back from the feel of it and smiled wickedly. _I have you now._

"Do you…" he ground against her palm and he smiled though his eyes were hidden by shaggy bangs. In the back of his mind he knew he would feel bad, but for right now he needed to show her he was more than just some fucking sex puppet.

"Do I what?" she giggled as her hand never stopped its motion below and their mouths met with ferocity until she could feel the bruising of her lips. She was determined to make him lose his mind and scream _her _name out instead of the other way around. She would make sure that every person in the vicinity's ears would bleed. Anything to have her Kohaku, absolutely _anything_. He quirked an eyebrow cutely.

"Do you know anything about Shigamura Rin, Mayu?"

All at once both bodies froze. Mayu's whole body shut down and her blood ran cold. He _did not_ just mention another girl's name when she was doing him. He _did not_ just imply that he was interested in another girl, especially the one that thought she could outdo her. Mayu drew her hand slowly away from his shorts and lifted her other hand from his hair. Her hands drew back to her sides with aching slowness and clenched into fists until they turned white from lack of blood. To say she was upset would be an understatement. She was _furious_.

Kohaku smiled slightly and moved to finger comb his hair. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be," he thought inwardly noticing her bloodless fists and angry red flushed face. She kind of looked like a puffed up the toad at the moment. He would make it up to her somehow, but for right now, he was too curious with her reaction. He had mentioned other girl's names in her presence before and she hadn't batted an eyelash. Now she looked ready to kill.

The tense moment was suddenly interrupted by opening of the door as Shippo's voice sounded from the doorway. "Yo, Kohaku, there was an announcement for sophomore assembly, so we have to come down…now…and…uhh…." the situation before him finally connected with Shippo's brain and he inwardly vomited. "I should have known she would be on him like a wolf on stake the first chance that she got," he thought disgustedly while taking in Kohaku's state of undress and Mayu's disgruntled clothing.

Shippo turned to Mayu with distaste and moved to take Kohaku's arm. "Look, Kohaku needs to do something other than let you have your fill, so we'll just be leaving now." Without letting Kohaku take a shirt to put on he dragged him out the door and held it open waiting for the bitch girl to come out so he could lock it. He was pissed off with Kohaku right now and he didn't give two shits about Mayu, but like hell was he going to leave her in the room.

Mayu took her sweet time to fix her appearance in the stand up mirror before waltzing out the door. She glanced briefly at Shippo with an awe of superiority and shifted her eyes to an unseen spot on the wall. "Thank you for holding the door Shipu," she spoke his name with utter distaste, "And I'll definitely see you later 'Haku," she smiled and her eyes glittered at the way his shoulders tensed.

"That's Shippo you friggen' idiot," Shippo growled as she disappeared down the hallway. Kohaku sighed and placed his hand on Shippo's shoulder.

"Shippo…"

"Don't," Shippo groused and shrugged off Kohaku's hand as he started down the hall. "I don't even want to know, so just don't."

-------------------------------------------

The clock ticking on the wall was starting to become way too loud. The silence was almost too much to bear and Rin could feel her ears ringing at even the slightest sound in the room. Kagome was cooking in the kitchen. Rin could hear her busily chopping up a multitude of vegetables. It was very easy to tell when something was bothering Kagome. She avoided talking at all costs and stayed in the kitchen. That seemed to work out for Rin as well.

"Though she doesn't have to totally ignore me," Rin thought with vigor and turned blew out her cheeks. So she had gone out with Inuyasha, what was the big deal? "Okay that was a stupid question." Rin flicked on the TV and sat back to watch some mindless cartoons. Okay, so it was more than obvious that Kagome liked Inuyasha, even a dumbass could have figured that one out, but what was so hard to understand was why they didn't communicate about it.

_Flashback to Coffee date between Rin and Inuyasha_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"MHMMMMM," Rin intoned while sipping up her hot chocolate caramel deluxe. Yea…tea was for absolute losers.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much." Inuyasha smiled at her antics while sipping his latte. The truth was his mind couldn't have been further from Rin. The way that Kagome had looking back at the room was really upsetting him. He was suffering from an internal debate within his mind. "Maybe I should send her a basket of goodies when I get back to my room, or one of those assortment of bath soaps, I think women like those. Or maybe-"

"Hello earth to Inuyasha!," Rin tapped on his head bringing him out of his stupor. He colored slightly and took a swig of his drink. "Wow, you really can't stop thinking about Kagome even for one second, can you?"

"What! Look Rin it-it's not like that. I-"

"Yes it is." Rin said seriously staring him down. "It's more than obvious that you like Inuyasha. You act like such a buffoon when I so much as mention her name. So why don't you just tell me what's really going on." Rin hot chocolate lay forgotten as she pushed it to the side so nothing would be obscuring her view. She also fought to keep her eyes on his face and not drop down to the gracious view of his neckline and some of his chest. This man was too hot for his own good.

Inuyasha stared back at her with equal vigor. The showdown lasted for a couple minutes before Inuyasha relented and turned his head to the side to look at the blackened sky. "I love her," he said in the softest voice that she had ever heard a guy use. In that instant he reverted back to a 12 year old boy with a serious crush. Any words that Rin might have said lay forgotten at his confession. He turned back to look her in the eyes. "I really do love her and I want to make her happy. But-"

"But…" Rin softly responded fiddling with her napkin under the table.

He smiled, but it was a different smile now. It blackened his face and made him look utterly depressed. "She said she didn't return the feeling."

"You told her! That's not something Kagome would say, maybe it was just a misunderstanding," Rin's voice trailed off deep in thought. She could most definitely tell that Kagome loved him. How could she have turned him down? It just didn't make sense.

"I have to go," Rin murmured while rising from her seat. Inuyasha immediately rose as well and grabbed her arm just as she turned.

"Wait Rin," Inuyasha bit him lip and the corners of his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He would not shed tears for Kagome here, and most definitely not in front of Rin. "Please, I told you this because I didn't want to lie to you. The last thing I want is pity in her eyes. Don't tell her."

Rin locked eyes with him for a moment. She saw truth of what he had revealed to her. But she knew that look all too well. That was the look of desperation, and somewhere in the back of his mind, she knew he wanted her to tell. He wanted her to tell Kagome.

"Of course Inuyasha."

Unlike Inuyasha, she had absolutely no problem telling lies.

-------------------------------------------

"Rin, I made you some spaghetti."

The voice of someone familiar and the scent of tomato sauce invaded Rin's senses as she took the steaming bowl with both hands.

"Thanks Kagome chan."

But the words somehow tasted bitter on her tongue now. Somewhere inside of Rin, there was a hatred of Kagome. She was beautiful, she could partially cook, and she had a devoted prince charming at her heels. But most of all, she_took _Inuyasha. As much as she wasn't willing to admit it, she hated Kagome for taking all of Inyasha's attentions and then just threw his feelings away like a used tissue!

_She doesn't deserve him._

Kagome sat down next to Rin quietly. It was obvious the girl was seriously contemplating something. Serious faces like those scared her. It reminded Kagome too much of a friend who had that much similar face. It was a face of complete hatred. She turned her head and reached for her glass of ice tea.

_I never want to make that mistake again. Never again…Sango…_

"You bitch," Rin hissed at her though darkened brown eyes.

The glass tipped over with Kagome's surprise as she turned to Rin with astonishment. _What_ had she just said!

"You heard me! You're such an ungreatful bitch! You had me so fooled with your freaking Barbie doll act didn't you? But you're just an ungreatful heart breaker. How could you do that to Inuyasha. _How could you!_"

Kagome stood up and calmly put the glass right side up. She had an extremely good control on her temper, but her hands were clenched into fists. "What are you talking about Rin chan?" She asked quietly looking her in the eyes.

"Don't you dare call me Rin _chan_," she uttered the term of endearment with distate. "How could you have turned down Inuyasha! You knew he loved you. He told you that he loved you, so how could you possibly turn him down!"

Kagome stood quiet for a moment, taking in her roommate's angry and flushed appearance. So now, it was more than clear what she had talked about with Inuyasha on their coffee date.

"You're such a big talker Rin," Kagome laughed and Rin immediately drew back. She had never heard Kagome talk like that before. Kagome's eyes darkened slightly as she stared Rin down. "You don't even know me, or for that matter Inuyasha. You think he's ken doll and Mr. Wonderful but the truth is you're wrong."

"How many girls Rin? How many girls do you think have fallen for the nice routine? I can't even begin to predict how many he has probably slept with." Kagome turned to look at Rin with detached eyes. "I've seen how it is. The same exact routine over and over again. They all act like nice gentlemen and pretty boys, but they're not! They'll take advantage of you and leave you with nothing! Nothing but the god damn satisfaction of knowing you got utterly played by letting them in-between your legs. No thank you Rin. I would rather die alone and a virgin than have to go through that disgrace," Kagome yelled with tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Inuyasha's not like that," Rin returned softly with wide eyes. She never imagined Kagome would react like this. What exactly happened two years ago? "Inuyasha is-"

"How would you know," Kagome returned crudely. "I'm sorry I'm not your perfect princess Rin. Everyone should be given room for mistakes. Their isn't a day when I don't think about some mistakes. But some things just have to be that way. You wouldn't understand Rin," she trailed off softly, her anger long extinguished, "You have no idea." Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and walked to her room and slammed the door. Her sobs could be heard through the wall not long after.

Rin forgot how long she laid there on the couch, listening to Kagome's crying. It was like reality had sent an anvil on her head and she felt like she was right back to where she started, nothing but herself. Rin swallowed hard as she walked to Kagome's bedroom and sat beside the outside of Kagome's door. She hugged her knees to herself. "I'm sorry Kagome," she half whispered into the dead of the apartment.

"So am I," a hoarse voice whispered back from behind the door. Rin smiled slightly before burying her head in her knees.

_I guess even Barbie has to cry sometimes._

* * *

_Well, now I think we're all up to date. Now to post the new stuff (coming soon) 'rubs hands together'_


End file.
